Hunting Game
Hunting Game is the sixth episode of season 2 of Monster High : Secrets. Description Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod had abducted Hunter Knight, Ramses De Nile, Miles Mold and their daughters with them for hunting game that humans hunted by animals. The heroes must race againts time before they will get killed. Plot At Mold Industry, Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod are return and abducted Miles Mold and his daughter with them and thet go straight to Knight Industry, while going to Knight Industry. Saki, Kikyo, Yuki, see this and contact to Batman and he said "Follow them first. We will go after you." and he's close his phone and go to Blue Batmobile with Katana and drive out from the Catacombs. Meanwhile, the Turtle Brothers are investigate about the next invasion of the Hairan to Earth at one of them warehouses and then Veqor the Conqueror appear in the warehouse and attack the Hairan Droids in the warehouse. While they're watching, the muscular humanoid ant is appear behind them and grab them all with his four arms and throw them down from the roof and they fall in front of Mecha-Moth and he said "Hello Turtles! you meet my new partner now, Kortex! the alien bounty hunter from galaxy of the Hairan that hired by the them to kill you and your friends!". While the Turtle Brothers fight with Kortex and Mecha-Moth, Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod had already abducted Hunter Knight with them. Batman, Katana, Saki, Kikyo and Yuki go follow them to the De Nile Mansion. Meanwhile, the Turtle Brothers are fighting with Mecha-Moth and Kortex. Mecha-Moth shoot laser from his eyes to them. Kortex shoot mini-missiles form laser guns on his shoulders to them and throw a bomb to them and Mecha-Moth said "You can't beat me this time!". At De Nile Mansion Ramses, Cleo and Nefera was get abducted by Doctor Crustacean and Mr. cod they go straight to the place that they prepared for their preys. Later that arrive at the place and they order them to walk into the building. Later Batman and the other arrive and go into the building. At the control room in the building, Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod watching their man-eating bengal tigers hunting the preys that they sent to them. Batman, Katana, Saki, Kikyo and Yuki split up and go to help the people who abducted by Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod. At the warehouse, the Turtle Brothers are still fighting with Mecha-Moth and Kortex and Nagi go behind both of them when the other are lure them at the front and then he's use his Bo-Staff hit their heads very hard and they fall unconcious on the ground. At the building, Batman and the other save all of people who get abducted except Cleo who not yet found. Katana run as fas as she can to find Cleo and she see in the alley and the bengal tiger is ready to jump on and kill her but she come and throw shuriken to bengal tiger and kick it face and it's fall on the ground and she get Cleo to safety by send her back to her father and Nefera. Later they send them all back home and go back to mee the Turtle Brothers at the Dojo in the Catacombs. In the building, Doctor Cratacean and Mr. Cod called every bengal tigers back by use the electric collars at their neck and they go back into their cages and give them steaks to eat. At the Reach on the Moon, Veqor the Conqueror got the program virus that he's steal from the Hairan to created the virus called The Master. Trivia *Plan of Veqor the Conqueror had been revealed. *First appearance of Kortex. *This is the second time that the heroes working on the different places and different missions. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode